fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Beyonder (Earth-691) (Bio)
History This Alternate universe version of Beyonder was caused due to The Guardians timeline being diverged from the mainstream Marvel timeline which was long before the Secret Wars saga itself meaning Beyonder never caused the event in the 21st Century.Marvel Two-In-One Vol.1 No.69 After Bubonicus the Plague Bringer caused a cosmic wound within Eternity Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1 No.35 this allowed the Beyonder to watch into and within Eternity itself for a brief amount of time as Beyonder was not aware of this universe when Phoniex had sealed said hole within reality it left Beyonder seeking more curiosity. Later on, Beyonder had appeared to Vance Astro explaining to him his origins and then how curious he was of their Universe, while showing Major Victory that he imprisoned both Protege and Malevolence in a crystal which disallows Protege the ability to Copy Beyonder power at that moment with a displeased Vance Astro warning him that the boy Protege and his power is virtually limitless, with Beyonder remarking to him that "I am Omnipotent! The Beginning and End of All things!" And as he gave Major a word of advice and teleports away.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1 No.38 Major Victory and Aleta discusses about heading to the Beyond to meet the Beyonder inside his own Universe by going through the tear of Eternity, and as it goes to Beyonder where he watches Protege and his companion inside the crystal with Malevolence with Protege using every power he observed and absorbed but is warned by Malevolence that this Beyonder is Omnipotent and knows Proteges Limits, and moments after the Tracker found Beyonder home planet in his universe complementing that he covered his Multiversal trail well but wasn't enough to elude even him, and with the Tracker destroying the crystal that imprisoned Protege and Malevolence with Beyonder enraged had Killed the Tracker in a single hit, but before he could end Malevolence it was Protege who sneaks attack Beyonder while his back is turned and so now that Beyonder displayed his powers in front of Protege he observed and copied them and is now capable of using them against Beyonder.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1 No.44 As the Guardians of the Galaxy of Earth-616 handles their battle, its Eternity making a plea to The Living Tribunal and as the living tribunal agrees and determines that he must turn his full attention to Protege and within this conflict Earth-691 Eternity explains that Because of Beyonder conflict with Protege he is just escalating the problem remarking that Protege has the potential of wielding Infinite Omnipotence at a face pace, and it cuts to Beyonder and Protege fighting it out in his Universe, with Protege egging Beyonder on stating that in his years of duplicating powers that Beyonder displaying so much is the Ultimate lesson with Mephisto planning to corrupt Protege once his power is limitless, but Angry at the thought of Protege even usurping him in his own universe caused Beyonder to call off the match at a standstill remarking that Protege did not win the war. And Later on within an unknowable void between realities, the Living tribunal accepts his Decision and realizes that Protege is a threat to the multiverse and outweighs all things at the time and waits for a certain he to arrive. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1 No.45 Still within the Void between realities, Hawk God and Eternity both bicker about the conflicts they plea to the living tribunal, with the Living tribunal shutting them up about Scathan the Approver for the judgement against the boy which they solely focus on as the major concern, and then it goes back to the Beyonder's Universe with Protege being intoxicated in his Near-Omnipotence as the Beyonder watches from the Nether-Dimension which Protege,Malevolence, and Mephisto can't see him in this plane, and within this time he plots to instantly summon the Guardians of the Galaxy to aid him against the Child, with a conflict happening. Mephisto removed the spell upon Major Victory by causing his true age to appear which was done by the Sorcerer Supreme Krugarr, but before Astro Vance tried to seek hep to remove the black suit it turns out its protecting him and have him enough power to stand against both Malevolence and Mephisto at the same time. And Beyonder revealing himself from the Nether-Dimension itself Beyonder explains his own flaws that he was caught up in his own haughtiness and ignored the warning Victory gave and so he states that even a God can admit error and learn humility all while stating that Protege needs to learn a lesson in respect with Protege resorting back that he was caged like a zoo specimen and that Beyonder shouldn't be the one to speak of respect. Beyonder then gets into another conflict with Protege both making statements with Protege stating for Beyonder to show him what he got calling him an aged one and that he can match it, but before a real fight can even begin they are teleported away by the living tribunal to be judged for their action against the Multiverse they stand in the hand of Scathan the Approver.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1 No.46 Taking place in the Void yet again it was Beyonder who offered a truce with protege demanding him to copy all the powers of the beings being displayed which Protege remarks that Beyonder is now his teacher in this instance, they unleashed a combined attack against Eternity of Earth-691 Protege then remarks that everything reverse back as if nothing happened which eternity explains his existence. Eternity then tells Protege to accept his fate and be silent with Protege remarking that they are afraid of him and that his power frightens the hierarchy and that they should acknowledge his superiority so he can spare them, and self-claims he is the most powerful being ever and that he will surpass them and then the living tribunal shoots back at Protege stating that it's impossible and that there is only one being above him and that his journey ends by his judgment. And with Hawk God explaining with his power being abused the way it is under Cosmic Treason, with Beyonder demanding what will happen to him, and why the celestial is there with The living tribunal replies stating that Scathan is only there to observe and record his judgment and that they threaten the fundamental balance of the Multiverse. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1 No.47 And still within that realm which is removed all things real or imagined, now that the StarHawks had diverted the cosmic being's attention as they entered into the void, and Beyonder trying to tell protege to copy their powers yet again with Protege remarking that he has achieved levels of infinite awareness and that Beyonder was just a puny godling compared to him. As the guardians battle on Beyonder's world as they stand trial, but as the Beyonder absence continues was causing his reality to tear itself asunder and as his reality is slowly dying and the trail is momentarily stopped by a feud between Eternity and Hawk God, the Beyonder tries to insist that Protege and him do something before the council of cosmic beings goes back to them. But is in both awe that the guardians of the galaxy appear before him, as they argue the Beyonder points out the Protege and in a moment the cosmic beings indicated their attention to the boy only to be in awe and shock, as he claims to be the new One-Above-All.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1 No.48 As the ignorant child claims to be a new The-One-Above-All and claims that the cosmic beings and the multiverse are his as the beyonder just watches with the living tribunal being enraged by the boy's blasphemous ignorance and with this Protege tries to recruit Hawk God but fails, and as the protege summons his allies Mephisto and malevolence the living tribunal makes notice of an amulet which will help them against protege, and as a battle ensures the Protege banished. His underlings and reveals he knew of their plans to usurp his power but they failed and he turns his attention to everyone with a cosmic attack. But before he could do his plan of destroying everyone present the Protege is stopped by Scathan the Approver which he doesn't approve of Protege action, and as he disagrees the protege is now encased with an opaque celestial muzzle and can't see anything and the living tribunal gets the trial back to order and asks the hawk god to commence. And ultimately now Beyonder is tried for cross-multiversal tampering to please his personal boredom with eternity judging against him, he states he is worthy to retain his "omnipotent" position in his own universe but he is allowed no further to have any contact with the earth-691 reality. But as he is sealed away the suit he gave Major victory serves him as remote. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1 No.50 Personality Similar Personality to Earth-616 Beyonder yet this version is more serious in his goals such as creating his own universe and populating it and then doing what he states to do. Appearance Similar to the Original Beyonder in appearance but instead, he constantly wears his Armor. Powers and Abilities Near-Omnipotent: Similar to Cosmic Cube Beyonder but Unlike his main timeline version he does not possess the same Omnipotential power as he is limited by his imagination and only shown that he can be neutralized as his power was dwarfed by The Living Tribunal himself, but even with that being a few limitations to his powers he has shown the power to create a whole universe and to populate it with life, he also shown the ability to warp reality,manipulate his height at will,teleport,flight, and create cosmic energy blasts from his hands and even with this power he also helped the powerful Protege gain some minor power from him, and on another Note the living tribunal had to be called and due to the fact this Beyonder was upsetting the Multiverse balance when he started to help Protege gain more power, and he is so powerful that he and protege both were capable of distrubing an M-Body of Eternity for a short moment but still he posses Near-Infinite Power. Near-Omniscient: When he entered the Earth-691 Universe he had studied and watched it from his void between their universes and slowly started to gain Cosmic Awareness if not gain some knowledge about how things are planned out as he knew of the living tribunal existence and was cautious of his power, even at this point he knew the locations of both Protege and Vance Astro without any issues capable of teleporting in their presence. Near-Omnipresent: Able to exist in either his universe or Earth-691 he can teleport anywhere at any given time between these two limited spaces, as it's stated that he does have some degree of existence traveling through the Multiverse but this is unknown as he can teleport anywhere he wants to. Weaknesses Despite the self-claims or given titles of his "Omnipotence" he, in fact, has multiple weaknesses as shown through the issue as his powers could and can be duplicated, and the fact he can be dwarfed by the Living Tribunal and as from being more Human than his Earth-616 counterpart he is easily enraged and hotheaded in conflict as he admitted that he was overconfident in his first fight against protege and even admits he almost showed Protege all of his powers which implicates he does have a limit. Trivia *It's Unknown if this version is even a Cosmic Cube since all that is known is that he has similar but not exact origins to the Original Beyonder (Also known as Pre-Retcon Beyonder). *It's unknown or unconfirmed if he died in Earth-691 when the Living tribunal destroyed their reality due to Michael Korvac unstable power or even from 2016 Secret Wars when the Omniverse itself was destroyed as of now he is considered deceased since all Universes are destroyed at this point and the only survivors are those who live in the void or on God Doom's Earth. Reference Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Cosmic Being Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Nigh-Omnipresent